Trois types
by Shield
Summary: Il y a trois types de personnes, ceux qui sont entourés, acclamés, ceux qui acclament, et les autres… [OS][UA][Sasunaru]


**Titre :** Trois types

**Auteur :** Shield

**Disclaimer :** Kishimoto

**Résumé :** Il y a trois types de personnes, ceux qui sont entourés, acclamés, ceux qui acclament, et les autres…

**Couple :** Simple…

**Note : **A vous de voir

Trois types

Je ferme les yeux, puis les rouvres. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Trop dur. L'idée de penser que demain est... réel ? J'ai vraiment du mal à m'endormir. Me redressant lentement, je repousse les draps sur le côté, cherchant, dans le noir, le bouton de la lampe. Enfin je le trouve, appuyant brièvement pour allumer une lumière qui saute aussitôt. Pas de chance. Lançant mes jambes, je les laisse pendre du haut de mon lit, les mains sur le rebord, les yeux perdu dans l'obscurité où seul luit une lumière électrique et rouge indiquant agressivement que minuit approche. J'esquisse un fin sourire ironique. Moi qui espérai m'endormir, sombrer dans ce sommeil dit « réparateur », avant l'heure fatidique… je la vois, devant moi, s'afficher dans toute sa splendeur nocturne. D'un bond, je me lève, avançant à pas lent jusqu'à la salle à manger. Je vis seul, et cela depuis longtemps. J'ai oublié ce qu'était le mot « famille » le jour où la mienne a disparut. Finalement, j'ai même peut-être oublié le mot « bonheur ».

Me laissant chuter sur le divan, je cherche maladroitement la télécommande de la télévision. La trouvant enfin, j'appuis au hasard sur une touche. Un flash transperce la nuit, je protège mes faibles pupilles de mon bras, mais, avant d'avoir le temps de m'y habituer, un grondement résonne… plus rien. Encore ce noir qui domine la nuit. J'aime le nuit… sauf quand elle m'empêche de respirer. Je me relève donc, las de mes aller-retour inutile, repartant à la recherche d'un peu de repos, d'un instant de paix au creux de mon âme tourmentée par… l'ennui… l'ennui le plus noir et le plus profond.

L'esprit à vif, les muscles tendus, je n'aime pas les nuits d'orage. Non, je n'ai pas peur… juste de… l'anxiété. J'ai de mauvais souvenirs, et le moindre bruit pourrait me faire bondir. Ma vue ne m'étant d'aucune utilité après la lumière qu'elle a bu à foison sans en profiter, je ne me fis qu'à mon oreille et à mon toucher. Rien… à part le bruit des planches qui me remémorent mon poids, l'odeur de la pluie traversant ma fenêtre laissé ouverte, toutes ces choses banal qui résonnent dans ma tête… j'ai mal… une douleur qui revient, chaque soir, chaque nuit, comme si quelqu'un, enfermé à l'intérieur de moi-même, venait sonner l'heure dans mon crâne. Etant donné qu'il est inutile de voir, je ferme les yeux, continuant mon chemin jusqu'à ma chambre. Tous ces meubles qui n'ont pas changés de placent depuis des années, ces vieux souvenirs que j'ai laissé, immobile, noyés sous la poussière. Puis, enfin, cette porte, mon salut, ma chambre, à nouveau. Minuit passé… je vais peut-être dormir. Traversant cette minuscule pièce en quelques pas, je me laisse tomber sur mon lit, ne prenant pas la peine de fermer la fenêtre, ne prenant pas la peine de me couvrir de mes draps, ne prenant pas la peine de rêver… je dois juste dormir ou mon corps me le rappellera. Là où l'âme oublis, le corps se souvient, encore et toujours, pour ramener à nous ces instants. Par réflexe, au contact de quelques gouttes traversant les fins rideaux, je me replis sur moi-même, serrant cette chose invisible contre moi, le plus fort possible, par peur de la perdre. Peu à peu, je sombre dans les bras de Morphée. Peu à peu, la pluie m'engloutis sous son halo froid. Peu à peu, le jour se lève et l'orage s'éloigne. Peu à peu, le vent revient, fouettant mon corps gelé de son bras, me réveillant… déjà le matin ?

Rien ne sonne. Nous sommes dimanche, aujourd'hui, je n'aurai rien à faire, comme chaque dimanche. Je me redresse, courbaturé par ma nuit, frissonnant. Peut-être suis-je malade… tant pis. J'avalerai une poignée de médicament au hasard, je tomberai peut-être dans le coma, on viendra me chercher, me « sauver » et me dire quoi prendre. Du temps de perdu en moins. Encore faut-il que l'on vienne me chercher… c'est vrai.

Répétant le même rituel qu'il y a quelques heures, les yeux cernés par ma nuit à la duré définitivement courte, je traine les pieds le long du plancher de bois, me trainant ainsi jusqu'à la salle de bain. Là, seul, comme toujours, je me débarrasse de l'amas de tissus trempé qui me recouvrait, me glissant dans la douche avant d'y allumer l'eau chaude. Le plus chaud possible, toujours plus chaud, je veux sentir quelque chose me brûler la peau, sentir ma peau protéger mon corps, me recouvrir. Me caressant presque narcissiquement, je me lave, comme toute personne le ferait, comme tout le monde, car oui, je suis comme tout le monde. Sortant de ce petit espace clos, n'ayant toujours pas ouvert les yeux, je tends un bras, attrapant une serviette pour me sécher. Une fois prêt, habillé, l'électricité m'ayant abandonné, le soleil brillant au raz de la route suivant l'horizon, au lointain de ma fenêtre, je me décide à sortir. Est-ce une bonne idée ? Vraiment ? Je ne sais pas… je verrai bien. C'est donc ainsi que je prends une sacoche, y glissant mon porte-monnaie ainsi que quelques affaires, avant de sortir de mon minuscule appartement. Un tour, deux tours de clé et voilà, fermé. Si quelqu'un daigne vouloir y entrer, il n'aura qu'à rentrer par ma fenêtre. Qu'il prenne tout, je serai enfin débarrassé de tout ça… de tout ce dont je ne peux me débarrasser moi-même.

Je descends les marches menant à la porte de chez moi, un ou deux pas et voilà, je suis dans ce qu'on appelle la rue, non ? Je me retourne, jette un regard à ma porte. Ma boîte aux lettres est vide et grise, bien triste, un peu comme moi. Dessus, un dessin à moitié effacé que j'avais dessiné étant enfant, en passant. Qui aurait deviné que je finirai dans cet appartement ? Une personne inconnue me payant un loyer et m'offrant de la nourriture sous raison d'être « mon tuteur ». D'après beaucoup, il attends surtout de ma vie future, que je le rembourse, que je le paye grassement pour m'avoir permis de vivre… mais ne devrais-je pas plutôt le tuer pour ça ? Enfin… qu'importe. J'abandonne finalement la contemplation de ma boîte aux lettres, vide, inutile, et dont le « U » en fer forgé la surplombant commence à tanguer. Bientôt, on ne saura plus qui habite ici, ironique peut-être, moi-même j'ai oublié qui était cette personne.

Marchant, lentement, très lentement, les mains dans les poches, la tête haute, le regard perdu, las et morne, je regarde devant moi, sans la moindre expression, sans la moindre lueur dans le regard. Où vais-je aller ? Je ne connais pas mieux cette ville qu'un enfant venant d'y arriver, la seule destination possible étant le lycée où je ne veux pas aller, par peur d'y croiser trop de monde. Je ne veux pas de bruit, pas de cris, pas d'applaudissements venus d'un rien, pas de tous ces éloges que je reçois sans cesse. Cela me rappelle quelqu'un, oui, quelqu'un. Moi, je daigne me rappeler de quelqu'un… peut-être vaut-il quelque chose, je ne sais pas, mais pourtant, il m'a marqué. C'était avant-hier je crois bien. La cloche sonne, l'heure s'est enfin terminé, la correction et les brimades sont finis, le professeur s'active de nous rendre nous devoirs. Comme toujours, les notes volent, pleuvent, chacun cherchant à savoir celle de l'autre. Au fond de la salle, dans un recoin, seul, n'acceptant personne à mes côté, je reçois la mienne en dernier, le professeur se faisant une joie de hurler à qui veut l'entendre que j'ai, encore, la note dite la meilleur. Prenant la feuille entre mes mains, déchiffrant d'un air blasé toutes les inscriptions qu'il avait marquées, je ne pouvais pas renier ma note. Et c'est à cet instant que tous affluèrent vers moi, m'encerclant, m'enfermant dans mon petit recoin, s'arrachant ma feuille, s'arrachant mes mots, comment j'avais pus faire, lançant des éloges, des applaudissements, encore et toujours. Mais maintenant que j'y repense, il n'y avait pas qu'eux dans cette salle, non. Entre deux personnes, seul, regardant sa copie, d'un air aussi vide que le mien, il la rangea et s'échappa de la salle quelques secondes plus tard, sans empressement, sans rien. Il ne semblait pas plus intéressé que ça par ce qu'il se passait. Mais qu'importe, lui, il a su éviter les cris, et toutes ces choses qui m'usent jour après jour. Tant d'hypocrisie. Laissant échapper un fin soupir, je repousse ce souvenir de ma mémoire. Ce n'est pas le moment de m'en rappeler… quoiqu'il n'y a pas de moment, je ne devrais jamais repenser à quelque chose. Les gens, ces inconnus, commencent à vivre, à apparaître, un à un, dans la rue. Je tourne à un croisement, m'immisçant dans une rue plus grande, espérant y trouver plus d'espace. Mes yeux se perdent autour de moi, mais rien ne changent, tout se ressemble, comme chaque jour, je comprends mieux pourquoi je ne sors jamais. Au loin, des immeubles, délabrés, sales, pourris. Près, tout près, des maisons qui s'entassent, des gens « heureux » qui se parlent, des enfants qui jouent avec des jouets de plus en plus perfectionné. Je relève à nouveau les yeux pour jeter un dernier regard à ces gratte-ciels en ruine. Eux, là-bas, ils doivent se contenter de bien moindre sans doute, peut-être même de rien pour certains, peut-être de plus pour d'autre, peut-être, là-bas, y a-t-il quelqu'un qui a oublié de sourire depuis longtemps… comme moi.

A force de marche, le soleil s'est retrouvé à son zénith, et moi, seul, j'attends que le temps passe, assis sur le rebord de la fontaine. L'eau est fraîche, la chaleur, elle, est lourde et presque intenable… mais j'aime cette chaleur, ce poids invisible sur les épaules, cette sensation d'être emprisonné dans un four, de brûler lentement avant de finir cuit. Mais, toujours, il faut que des enfants, assoiffés, perdu dans la chaleur de ce mois de Juin, se laissent tenté par l'eau légère et froide qui s'offre à eux, se jetant joyeusement sur celle-ci, ne se souciant pas de ceux autour d'eux, bien trop heureux de profiter de ce choc, de cette différence de température, au risque d'en subir les conséquences. Tout cela m'importe peu, tout ce qui me touche, c'est la conséquence seul et unique qui m'est lié. Sentir ces gouttes, fines, froide, se coller à ma peau, faire fuir ce sentiment de bien-être qui naissait peu à peu, ne laissant qu'un frisson le long de mon échine. Trop, je m'en vais. Je me lève, plusieurs personnes semblent me suivre du regard. Serais-je connu ici également ? Qu'ai-je fais ? Je viens juste de me lever, qu'importe que ce soit à cause du bruit, des éclaboussures joyeuse, contentez-vous de regarder ces enfants jouer, car c'est bien cela que vous regardiez… oui car en fait, personne ne s'intéresse à moi, juste à ce que je peux offrir, mon corps, mon âme, ma tête, mais pas mon cœur... non… peut-être aussi parce qu'il s'est retrouvé prisonnier, pris par le piège de la glace. Oui… entouré mais toujours seul… touj…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors par ce temps ?

Cette voix, une voix, une que j'entends peu. Oui… je sais qui c'est. Maintenant que j'y pense, lui non plus n'a pas bougé ce jour là. Serrant toujours plus sa feuille entre ses doigts, crispés, tremblant, il semblait déçu de son résultat. Je crois avoir entendus dire qu'il pourrait, sans difficulté, atteindre les sommets mais que, par esprit de fainéantise, il n'obtenait que ce qu'il fallait, juste ce que l'on lui demandait. Il devait peut-être en avoir « trop fait » ce jour-là. Peut-être, après cela, allait-on se servir de lui, comme de moi. Un génie, peut-être, peut-être pas. Mais pourquoi me parlait-il à cet instant ? Pourquoi à moi ? Subitement, il me poussa, à l'ombre, dans une ruelle perdue et sale, sans issue. Je me rattrapai du mieux que je le pus, la main incrusté de gravier, lui jetant un regard froid, alors que lui ne me regardait même plus. Serait-ce de la jalousie ? Oui, il était jaloux. J'avais connus ça également, plus que le mérite, la jalousie, cœur des Hommes, elle en guide beaucoup pour atteindre les sommets. Et le voilà qui fait un signe de la main, souriant, appuyé contre le recoin du mur. Un long instant de silence où je serre mes poings, me relevant, puis, m'approchant de lui, lentement, discrètement, sans qu'il puisse m'entendre, je donne un coup bref, rapide, vif… dans le vide. Il s'était retourné juste à temps pour le voir et l'éviter, attrapant mon poignet avant de me sourire. Il resta quelques secondes comme ça, retrouvant peu à peu cet air blasé qu'il arborait presque constamment, puis il me lâcha, s'asseyant nonchalamment à mes pieds. Il ne semblait pas véritablement agressif, rien, pas la moindre animosité… mais alors pourquoi ? Avant que je puisse avoir la moindre réponse, il me fit signe de m'asseoir, sortant un paquet de cigarette de sa poche. Il fumait, je ne le savais pas, à vrai dire, je ne savais strictement rien de mes camarades. Une fois assis, il me tendit le paquet. Je me contentai d'un simple « non » de la tête, puis il rangea son paquet, sans y piocher le moindre amas de tabac. Nous restâmes longtemps, sans un bruit, assis à l'ombre, dans cette ruelle où l'odeur d'ordure se mêlait à celle des terrasses des différents snacks de la place, mélange subtile qui me donnait la nausée. Je tournai la tête, le regardant. Il ne semblait plus me prêter attention, la tête relevé vers le ciel, les yeux perdu dans les nuages, il esquissa un fin sourire en remarquant que je daignais enfin le regarder, m'intéresser à lui, il me sembla même l'entendre rire, dans un soupir, sans un bruit. Il brisa finalement le silence, d'une voix faible, discrète, dans un chuchotement…

-Être seul… ça me fait un peu penser à « elle ». Tu ne la connais pas… de toute façon, tu ne connais personne. Je dirai que ce n'est pas plus mal, mais non, je ne peux pas… pas en sachant ce que je sais. Alors je vais te raconter une quelque chose. Il existe ici, plusieurs types de personne. Celle qui voit tout arriver dans leurs bras, sans ne rien dire, sans ne rien faire, qui obtiennent l'estime des autres alors qu'elle ne le désire pas, étant baignée dedans depuis leur plus jeune âge. Il y a celle qui admire, qui ont des idoles, qui font tout pour leur ressembler, qui sont entourés et qui rient, qui pleurent, qui vivent. Et il y a celles qui sont seul. Qui se battent pour réussir, pour être vu, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, mais quoiqu'elles fassent, personne ne les regardent. Pourtant elles continus, sans cesse, jusqu'à tout sacrifier pour ça, pourtant, cela ne les mènent nulle part. Tout ce que je viens de te dire te fera peut-être penser à quelque chose, peut-être à rien, mais penses-y. Il y en a, ici, pas loin, qui penses à toi… et peut-être mieux que tu ne le penses. Et puis excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, mais sinon tu allais te faire assaillir par une horde de fille, comme d'habitude, et on n'aurait pas pus parler tranquillement. Enfin, je vais te laisser, sinon « elle » va me tuer si j'arrive en retard. Mais penses que, tu en a de la chance, toi, même en te disant gay tu serais poursuivis par plein de fille, moi, même en faisant croire que je fume, je n'ai pus en arracher qu'une, et encore, elle aime pas les fumeurs… j'ai de la chance de n'avoir jamais commencé… enfin… tout ça ne t'intéresse pas. Je venais surtout de donner quelque chose… le devoir que le prof m'a rendu…

Je n'eu pas vraiment le temps de comprendre, trop pris par les mots qu'il venait de me dire, lui qui ne m'avait presque jamais adressé la parole. Je pris le papier, plié en quatre, sans la moindre plainte, sans rien lui dire, le regardant se lever et partir. Il ne se retourna pas, pas le moindre geste, pas la moindre parole d'adieu. Pourquoi avait-il agis ainsi ? Je ne comprenais plus rien. Je dépliai le papier pour regarder. Oui, c'était bien son nom et son prénom… il avait eut la même note que moi. Pourtant personne n'en avait parlé. Comme s'il n'y avait que moi qui comptais, il n'avait pas reçus tous ces éloges inutiles qui lui auraient tant fait plaisirs. S'il voulait, je pouvais les lui donner, ils n'étaient pour moi qu'un simple fardeau de plus, des mots inutiles qui volent dans l'air et viennent vous percuter, pour rien. Mais alors, pourquoi semblait-il frustré de sa note ? Je n'y comprenais rien… vraiment, il était étrange. Repliant le bout de papier, je le rangeai dans ma poche, me relevant avant de reprendre ma marche. Si je devais le remercier d'une chose, c'était bien de m'avoir débarrassé du groupe de groupies qui avait faillis me tomber dessus. Je n'avais pas envie d'être entouré… oui, je préfère être seul, seul plutôt que mal accompagné comme on dit, sauf que là… même entouré, je suis toujours seul. Toutes ces personnes qui me parlent, elles ne font que me rappeler ce que je suis, et c'est ça qui m'éloigne encore plus d'elle. Et puis… il a oser dire quelqu'un pensait à moi. Personne, je le sais, personne au « moi ». Il a encore confondu avec ces pseudo-admiratrices qui m'aime d'un amour si faux que je peux le voir dans leur regard… ce besoin de grandeur, de splendeur qu'elles ne peuvent avoir d'elles-mêmes et, donc, qu'elles cherchent à tout prix, cherchant à s'unir avec celui qui pourrait les pousser sur le devant de la scène… pitoyable. Je m'étais levé fatigué, las et usé, et il a réussis à m'énerver avec ses paroles stupides. Lui et son paquet inutiles, pour se mettre en avant, pour… pour être devant moi. Oui… il doit aussi être jaloux… finalement c'est bien ça. Pourtant… il a bien une copine. Alors pourquoi continus-t-il sa mascarade ? Lui… il est vraiment étrange.

A trop errer, je me retrouve dans le parc. Chaque parcelle d'ombre est occupée par ces couples bienheureux, aimants et aimés. Je ne peux pas regarder devant moi, je ne peux pas regarder à côté de moi, trop de cet amour futile qui volera en morceau lorsque l'un d'eux n'arrivera plus à suivre la cadence… oui… je n'aurai pas dût sortir. Dès que je le fais, tous finis toujours de la même manière. Tournant la tête vers le lac, reflétant les milles feux du soleil, plat, immobile, il est si beau de façade… si beau mais si vide… on dirait presque moi. Je m'avance d'un pas lent jusqu'à cet endroit, ce lieu discret, secret où je venais il y a longtemps, à cette époque où sortir n'était pas aussi dur. A cette époque où sourire n'était pas impossible. Agilement, me faufilant entre les branches, à l'ombre de cet arbre centenaire, j'avance le long de mon chemin sinueux mais solitaire, paisible, silencieux. Ma branche, mon endroit, tranquille, mon « jardin secret » comme je disais il y a de cela plusieurs années. Repoussant quelques fin branchages aux feuilles me masquant la vue, je peux le voir… ainsi qu'une silhouette. Les pieds ballant dans le vide, il ne semble pas m'avoir entendu, perdu dans ses pensées. Comment peut-il savoir ? Qui est-il… non, je sais qu'il est. M'asseyant en tailleur, le fixant, attendant patiemment qu'il me remarque, je le détaille, lui que je ne vois pas, lui qui, aux yeux des autres, semblent invisible. C'est lui, celui que je ne vois qu'entre deux bras, qu'au loin, dans la cours. Celui qui passe à la fin, le dernier, celui que l'on oublis et qui fais diminuer le nombre de la classe lorsque l'on la décompte… oui… la roue de trop. Pourtant, à le voir, là, seul… il me semblerait presque perdu, presque autant que moi. Les paroles de « l'autre » me reviennent en tête. C'est vrai… personne ne le voit, pourtant, peut-être avait-il besoin de réconfort… peut-être. Pourtant, il ne me donne pas l'impression de se battre, il semble même avoir abandonné, depuis longtemps, trop longtemps. Puis, comme un flash, je revois les copies qui sont distribués, une à une, et le résultat, toutes ces personnes autour de moi alors que, seul, l'un, tenant sa copie, s'en va, l'autre, crispé, la regarde, presque désemparé. Pourquoi, alors qu'il l'a réussit… si la gêne venait du fait qu'il n'était pas entouré, il m'aurait regardé, moi, le professeur, n'importe qui… mais… non, ce n'est pas la copie qu'il regardait.

Presque grisé par ma possible découverte, comme un enfant venant de comprendre la solution d'un jeux, je ressort le bout de papier, el dépliant le plus vite possible, mes doigts, tremblant, me la font presque perdre, mais je en dois pas, sous mes pieds, sous les branches, c'est l'eau. Je regarde bien la copie, attentivement, mais nan… rien, c'est bien la sienne… le seul détail étrange est que son écriture diffère entre son nom et sa copie en elle-même. Son nom, comme si on avait écrit, au préalable, quelque chose, au crayon à papier. Glissant mon doigts sur la copie, je regarde encore, à nouveau, toujours plus… oui… c'est impossible que quelqu'un écrive son nom et ses réponse d'une manière si différente, même en écrivant vite. Et, maintenant que… je relève la tête, il me regarde, une main posé derrière lui, pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Son visage n'exprime pas la moindre expression… quoique si, presque de la tristesse, une sorte de peine que je ne comprends pas trop. Croisant mon regard, il détourne les yeux et se retourne, regardant à nouveau devant lui, les mains probablement posés sur ses jambes. D'après ce que je sais… il n'est pas connu pour avoir des notes extraordinaires. Bizarrement… il aurait échangé sa copie avec la sienne, celle du génie… pourquoi ? Pour avoir une bonne note ? Il semblerait que le dit génie n'ai pas assez réfléchit vu la tête qu'il a fait ce jour-là… mais alors, la note que je tiens…

Plus curieux qu'autre chose, je m'avance lentement, en équilibre, sur les branches, passant de l'une à l'autre. L'ensemble tremble sous mon poids, résistera-t-il à nous deux ? On verra bien. Je ne peux pas détacher mon regard de lui, de son dos qu'il m'offre, il ne semble pas se soucier le moins du monde de ma présence. Peu à peu, j'approche de lui pour, finalement, m'asseoir à ses cotés. Il se décale légèrement, peut-être trop près de moi. Cela le gêne de toucher « celui que tous idolâtre » ? Est-ce que, lui aussi, pense cela de moi ? A vrai dire, je m'en fiche, pourquoi je pense à cela, je ne le connais pas, je ne sais pas qu'il est et, avant que l'autre m'en parle, je n'avais pas fait attention à lui… quoiqu'un peu, sinon, je ne me serai pas souvenus de lui en marchant… pourquoi lui d'ailleurs… peut-être… peut-être parce qu'il est complètement opposé à moi. Je réussis tout, il ne semble n'arriver à rien. A cet instant où je semble trouver une expression, la curiosité, il a perdu ce sourire qui le caractérisait, ne laissant qu'un faible reste sur ses lèvres. Simplement… je suis brun, noir, ténébreux et profondément froid, alors que lui… il semble si chaud, si joyeux en permanence, j'ai presque envie de glisser ma main dans ses cheveux d'or… oui… il ne me ressemble pas du tout. Le silence berce le temps et les secondes s'écoulent alors que mon regard se perd devant moi, entre mes doigts, toujours ce fin bout de papier. Lui, il n'a pas osé regarder autre chose que l'eau depuis mon arrivé. Que lui arrive-t-il ? Lui qui est si vivant d'habitude. En fait… je le connais… pas son nom… pas son prénom… pas sa famille… mais pourtant, je connais ses habitudes, sa façons de vivre devant les autres… c'est étrange. Trop de silence… je ne peux pas le garder plus longtemps… ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas parlé à quelqu'un... pour ne pas répondre banalement à une question. C'est donc de cette voix dépourvus de sentiment, cette voix froide qui m'a si peu servis, que je brise le mélodieux requiem du vent... me voilà poétique maintenant…

-Cette copie… ce devoir… c'est bien le tien n'est-ce pas ?

Il releva la tête vers moi, me dévisageant quelques secondes avant de regarder ce que je tenais dans ma main. Timidement, rougissant légèrement, pour je ne sais qu'elle raison, il prit le papier de mes mains, le dépliant doucement. Il le lit, semblant se perdre dans sa lecture. Je ne lui demandais qu'une brève réponse, pourtant il doutait, du moins, c'est ce que je déduisais. Il faut dire que je n'ai jamais vraiment su déduire grand-chose. Repliant lentement la feuille, la rangeant dans l'une de ses poches, il scruta l'horizon quelques instants. Je ne le quittais pas des yeux, pour une raison que je ne savais pas, j'attendais sa réponse. Il se tourna vers moi à nouveau, gardant cette expression si triste qui ne lui allait pas. Où était donc son sourire ? Et moi… où était-il donc d'ailleurs ? Quand l'avais-je perdu déjà ? Je ne savais plus. Doucement, il hocha la tête, affirmant que c'était belle et bien le sien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, alors que je reprenais ma contemplation du lointain, alors qu'il venait juste de me répondre, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui dire, doucement, discrètement, presque dans un souffle, quelques mots dont je ne connaissais plus la signification…

-C'est bien…

Juste deux mots qui me bouleversèrent. Pourquoi les avais-je dis ? Il n'était plus un enfant, il n'avait pas besoin que l'on lui dise ça. Il devait me prendre pour un idiot, ou ce genre de personne qui se surestime, rabaissant les autres au rang d'idiot éternel, se donnant le droit de juger leur choix et leur résultat… mais n'était-ce pas ce que j'étais devenu à force de silence ? N'était-ce pas ce que j'avais finis par devenir à force de solitude… de solitude dans la grandeur. Pourtant, lorsque je le regardai à nouveau, il battait joyeusement des pieds dans le vide, ce sourire enfantin gravé sur son visage. Heureux… oui, je ne pensais pas pouvoir rendre quelqu'un heureux… encore moins pour une raison aussi futile. Mais, bizarrement, cela me faisais chaud au cœur. Je n'avais pas ressentis ça depuis longtemps… oui… très longtemps. Me rendant compte que, pour la première fois depuis des années, je venais d'esquisser un sourire, un vrai sourire, je me redressai, entreprenant de partir. Je sentis alors quelque chose saisir mon bras. Tournant la tête, il me regarda, plongeant son regard dans le mien. Ses yeux, attristés, on aurait pus y déceler un océan. J'avais du mal à rester trop longtemps en présence de ces yeux là. Me défaisant de sa prise, détournant le visage, regardant droit devant moi, je repris ma fuite, car il fallait bien lui donner le nom qu'elle avait. Etait-ce moi qui l'avais attristé comme cela ? Mon départ ? Je ne savais pas mais… peut-être pour lui répondre, je fis un léger signe de la main, une sorte « d'au revoir », ou peut-être plutôt de « à demain ». Il aurait pus le prendre comme il le voulait… mais c'était vrai. Finalement, lui, celui qui était seul… j'arrivais un peu à le comprendre… ou peut-être était-ce lui qui me comprenait.

Je ne dirais rien sur mon trajet de retour. Vide, inutile, les yeux perdus dans la vague, le soleil disparaissant un peu plus à chaque seconde. Les gens commençaient à rentrer, un à un. M'arrêtant devant mon « chez moi », je le regardais, presque impatient d'y retourner et à la fois si impatient de repartir. Peut-être le reverrai-je. Oui… j'espérai le revoir demain, peut-être lui parler, peut-être tout lui dire car, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'avais l'impression que je pouvais tout lui dire… tout… absolument tout. Il dégageait cette chaleur que je pouvais déjà percevoir de loin en le regardant sourire, tenter, en vain, d'attirer l'attention. Etais-je vraiment le seul à le regarder, jour après jour ? A le voir ? Comment les autres pouvait-il me préférer, moi, être de glace, froid, impassible, à lui ? Pourquoi n'allait-il pas le consoler lorsqu'il était seul ? Je n'avais fais que lui poser une question, mais pourtant, je venais déjà de m'y attacher… alors eux… eux qui lui ont tous, sans doute, parlé… pourquoi ? Oui… il me semblait trop seul.

Pénétrant chez moi, je fermai la porte derrière moi, me dirigeant machinalement vers la cuisine. Je commençais à avoir faim. J'avais passé la journée à marcher, je n'avais strictement rien mangé. Sortant des casseroles au hasard, je pris les premiers ingrédients qui venaient à ma main et commençai à cuisiner, à faire ce que je savais faire… subvenir à mes besoins. M'installant paisiblement devant mon assiette, je mangeais, calmement, sans un bruit, regardant par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Sans raison aucune, simple pulsion égoïste et stupide, je me levai et alla ouvrir la fenêtre avant de retourner m'asseoir. Tout semblait si gris. Tout avait toujours semblait gris, mais aujourd'hui, ce soir, encore plus. Je regardais encore vers la fenêtre pour voir un oiseau se poser dessus. Que venait-il faire là ? Je ne savais pas vraiment, continuant de manger. Puis, il se mit à entonner une légère mélodie. Ecouter les oiseaux ne me dérangeait pas, mais ce soir… ils me rappelaient trop une liberté que j'avais perdue… perdu le jour où j'avais abandonné ces choses que l'on appelle communément « amitié », « lien » et « amour ». Avalant un à un les morceaux que je me tendais à moi-même, je me revoyais, marcher, sans cesse, continuer à marcher à côté des autres. Eux, ils parlaient, ils s'aidaient et moi… je continuais mon chemin, seul… tant marché… tant marcher que j'en crevais à petit feu. Et cet oiseau qui continuait à entonner son chant, trop mélodieux peut-être à mon goût. Je l'écoutais à mon insu, l'écouter chanter… je l'écoutais… qu'il chante, qu'il chante donc, qu'il chante sa joie de vivre, sa joie de faire ce que je ne pouvais plus… moi qui, lentement, très lentement, déchantait au fond de mon gouffre. Non… en fait… non, maintenant ça allait… je l'avais vu… je n'étais plus seul… et demain… demain. Peut-être avais-je finis de manger, peut-être pas, je ne me fiais plus à ce qu'il y avait dans mon assiette et m'avançais vers ma chambre, me laissant tomber sur mon lit, m'oublier, lentement. Oui… je n'avais plus à penser à tout ça… je ne devais plus. L'électricité était revenue. Du bout des doigts, je réglais l'heure et l'alarme en fonction de ma montre, espérant, encore ce soir, m'endormir avant minuit.

Le réveil sonne. Je ne prends pas la peine de l'éteindre, trop loin et le bruit me maintiendra éveillé le temps qu'il faut. Cette nuit… je n'ai encore pas pus dormir avant… mais, comparé aux autres, j'ai rêvé lui. Il souriait, encore. Lentement, je me redresse, les yeux plissés par la fatigue. Je me lève presque mécaniquement, faisant brièvement ce lit dans lequel je n'ai pas dormis, ce dernier ne me servant qu'à m'allonger… pas à me recouvrir. Cette nuit, je ne me suis pas replié sur moi-même, bizarrement, j'avais cette impression d'avoir quelqu'un à mes côtés… et ce vide de ne finalement sentir personne. J'aimerai tellement pouvoir me réveiller, un matin, et sentir quelqu'un, là, dans mes bras. Qu'importe qui, finalement, tout cela m'importe peu… tout ce que je veux… c'est offrir ce que je n'ai pas pus recevoir. Peut-être que quelqu'un, ici bas, recherche ce quelque chose qu'il n'a pus avoir… ce quelque chose que je me propose de lui offrir. Ou peut-être pas.

Me dirigeant, comme la veille, vers la salle de bain, je manquais de trébucher sur mes chaussures, laissé au milieu du couloir. La perte d'équilibre me réveilla légèrement, puis, me débarrassant de mes affaires, je pus enfin me plonger dans mon seul instant de réconfort, sous mon bain de chaleur, sous la pluie brûlante que m'offrait la douche. Les yeux fermés, laissant couler toutes ces gouttes le long de mon corps, me prenant dans mes bras, m'offrant des caresses solitaires, une chaleur invisible… en vérité… ce que je cherchais, ce n'était pas cette chaleur… c'est quelqu'un. Sous le coup de cette révélation faite à moi-même, j'ouvris brusquement les yeux, coupant l'eau par la suite. Je sortis de la salle d'eau après m'être séché et habillé, je pris mon sac, préparé et posé là le vendredi au soir, me laissant un week end libre à ne rien faire, je sortis de chez moi, fermant rapidement la porte à clé avant de faire quelque chose que je n'avais pas fait également depuis longtemps. Je ne parle pas de le faire sous « ordre », mais de le faire par nécessité, car on en ressent le besoin, presque l'obligation, notre propre obligation. Oui, j'avais besoin de courir, courir le plus vite possible. Et je cours, toujours plus vite, en direction de cette immense bâtisse de béton, les yeux levés vers le ciel, une main retenant mon sac, l'empêchant de m'échapper lors de ma course. Tous me regardaient, surpris. Ils n'étaient pas habitué à me voir courir et, vu l'heure, je n'étais vraisemblablement pas en retard, mais pourtant, je ressentais ce besoin. Peut-être pour arriver plus tôt, peut-être pour « le » voir. Oui car, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je… je ne l'avais vu qu'une fois, non, pour être plus précis, je ne lui avais dit qu'une phrase, je n'avais vu qu'une seul fois son sourire de près, ce sourire… et pourtant, déjà, il me semblait indispensable.

Franchissant la grille, j'entendais déjà les acclamations qui m'encerclaient. J'étais tant attendu. En temps normal, j'arrivai pour l'heure de la sonnerie, pénétrant dans la classe in extremis au moment de l'appel, pour que personne ne puisse hurler, pour que personne ne puisse crier la joie, l'admiration qu'il avait de me voir. Je ne supportais plus tout ça, je supportais de moins en moins ce pied d'estale. Tentant de m'isoler de ce bruit, je me concentrai sur ce qui se trouvait devant moi, évitant de bousculer tous ceux qui m'entourait, les contournant. Je serrai les dents pour ne pas leur dire de se taire, pour cesser ces idioties, car, quoi que j'aurai dit, tout aurait été tourné de manière à m'élever encore plus… je commençais à avoir l'habitude. Montant les marche deux par deux, je passais enfin le seuil de la porte, m'y arrêtant, essoufflé. Haletant, cherchant mon air, je regardai la classe… personne… si, une ou deux filles qui s'émoustillaient à croire que j'étais là pour elles. Je regardai encore à nouveau, réalisant que je ne savais même pas à quelle place il se trouvait. Ne le voyant définitivement pas, je repris cet air froid et distant et m'avançai vers ma place. Plusieurs personnes s'étaient empressées de monter pour pouvoir me voir. Si, un jour, le directeur voulait voir tout le monde à un endroit précis pour une certaine heure, il lui suffisait de m'appeler pour venir en avance, tous y seraient encore plus tôt… ça en devenait pitoyable. Et tout leurs sourires complètement stupides qui ornaient leurs visages alors qu'ils s'approchaient de moi, faire comme d'habitude. Ils m'entouraient et commençaient à discuter entre eux, espérant que je participerai à leur discussion, laissant croire aux autres que je faisais partis de leur groupe. Tout cela m'indifférait royalement et l'idée que j'allais devoir le subir également ce matin, simplement parce que j'avais daigné espérer qu'il serait là… mais où pouvait-il être.

Le professeur entra dans la pièce. Tous se levèrent, moi également. Il nous demanda de nous asseoir puis le cours commença. Comme à mon habitude, j'avais posé lourdement mon sac sur la place à côté de moi, empêchant quiconque de s'y installer. Ce qui c'était passé ce matin n'avait pas arrangé mon humeur. Quelques personnes se retournaient, me souriaient, me faisaient signe de la main… mais que croyait-elle à la fin ? Que je les connaissais ? Que je les prenais pour des « amis » ? Passant ma rage, je me contentai de regarder par la fenêtre. Aujourd'hui, encore, il ferait beau… sans doute.

Les heures défilaient et je n'avais toujours pas quitté la fenêtre des yeux, perdu dans mes pensées, dans mes rêves… ceux-là même qui ne m'étaient autorisé la nuit. Ceux-là même qui n'étais qu'utopie et espoir. La cloche retentis à nouveau, l'heure du repas. Tournant la tête vers mes affaires, je commençais à tout ranger lentement, sans réel énergie, las. Alors que je finissais de tout mettre dans mon sac, un groupe de personne vain m'aborder, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Ils me demandaient de venir manger avec eux, ou du moins, c'est ce que j'en déduis, n'écoutant pas leurs paroles, ne posant pas même un regard sur eux. Je me levai, brusquement, mettant mon sac en bandoulière, ne leur ayant pas offert la moindre réponse. Relevant la tête vers la porte, je le vis la franchir, un bento sous le bras. Délaissant mon groupe de camarade, je me frayais un chemin au travers de leur bras. Alors que la porte semblait s'éloigner un peu plus à chaque seconde, chacun tentant de me retenir à sa manière, un bras me tira vers lui, m'aidant à m'extirper du flot de folie possessive qui m'avait submergé. C'était lui, l'autre, le génie, qui se contenta de me lancer un sourire avant de me laisser partir. Que savait-il ? Je me rappelle qu'au début de notre « discussion » il avait précisé le fait qu'il en savait trop pour ne rien dire… mais, véritablement, que savait-il… qui était-il vraiment ?

Trop de questions pour rien, je commençai à monter les marches le plus vite possible, tentant de le rattraper. Pourquoi étais-je si pressé ? Il n'y avait pas d'autre endroit où il pouvait aller, mais pourtant… je ne sais pas pourquoi… je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi… je voulais le revoir el plus vite possible. Les étages défilaient les un après les autres et, bientôt, la porte du toit. L'ouvrant dans un fracas, je le vis sursauter à mon entré, écarquillant les yeux de stupeur. Peut-être n'espérait-il pas me revoir, peut-être croyait-il que je me pensais supérieur… peut-être me prenait-il pour ce que les autres me prenaient. Toutes mes appréhensions disparurent alors que, posant son bento sur le sol à côté de lui, il me fit signe de venir, me souriant. Un de ces sourires dont je n'avais pu véritablement bénéficier qu'une seule et unique fois.

Je m'approchais lentement de lui, posant mon sac avant de m'asseoir, adossé contre le grillage. Il reprit son repas et commença à manger, joyeusement, heureux, sans un mot. Je ne pus détacher mon regard de lui, de son sourire, de son visage… je ne pouvais plus penser à autre chose qu'à lui. Surpris de ne pas me voir manger, il me tendit ce qu'il restait de son repas. Je me contentais d'un simple « non » de la tête. Je n'avais pas faim, je n'avais pas besoin de manger à l'heure actuelle, juste de le voir sourire… lui… lui qui ne m'oppressait pas. Lui qui semblait si simple, si… pourquoi était-il seul ? Je ne le comprenais vraiment pas. Puis, il posa sa boîte, désormais vide, entre ses jambes, laissant pendre ses bras, plongeant son regard dans les nuages. Qui y avait-il de si beau là-haut ? Pourquoi regardait-on toujours là-haut ? Je ne sais pas mais… je suivis son geste, faisant de même, me perdant dans ces cieux, oubliant l'endroit où je me trouvais… je ne me rappelais que d'une chose… il était là, à côté de moi, celui avec ce sourire, si fort. Je sentais encore cette chaleur dans mon cœur, encore ce sentiment qui vous traverse de part en part. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Puis, les mots se dénouèrent dans ma gorge, se glissant sur ma langue et s'échappant, sans que je le veuille, sans que je comprenne pourquoi, je voulais le lui dire… à lui… rien qu'à lui…

-J'étais petit… on était en voiture, mon frère, mes parents et moi. Il pleuvait et… alors qu'ils prenaient un virage, il y eut un flash, une forte lumière, puis je ne me rappelle plus. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais à côté de la voiture, la vitre, de mon côté, était brisée. J'avais dût la traversé durant les tonneaux. Puis, tremblant, inquiet, j'ai fais le tour de la voiture. La pluie ne cessait de tomber, non, elle redoublait de force. Chacun… tous à la même place, les yeux fermés, sans bouger malgré mes appels, malgré mes coups, malgré tout. Quelqu'un est venus et a appelé la police, je n'ai pas très bien compris mais, très vite, je me suis replié sur moi-même, tremblant, les yeux écarquillés de peur. Bizarrement toutes cette partie est très claire dans ma mémoire, comme si je m'étais vu de l'extérieur. Je n'ai pas bougé, les pompiers ont dût me transporter dans cette même position et je n'en ai pas bougé pendant deux jours, ne mangeant pas, ne buvant pas… depuis, je suis prit en charge par un homme qui ne souhaite qu'une chose, que je lui serve plus tard…

Rien, un silence, personne ne bougeait, personne…

-Pourquoi m'as-tu racontés tout ça ?

-Je ne sais pas… j'avais envie de te le dire… à vrai dire… je sais pas pourquoi… je n'arrive pas à t'oublier alors que… je ne t'ai vu qu'une fois…

Il y eu un nouveau silence, pesant. Lorsque mes paroles me revinrent, je réalisais enfin qu'elles n'étaient pas tout à fait neutres. Je tournai brusquement la tête vers lui, rougissant légèrement, mais aucun mot ne sortis… à vrai dire, même lui ne semblait pas vraiment réagir. Il baissa également sa tête, me renvoyant mon regard avec ce même sourire qu'il avait tout les jours. Ce même sourire qu'il avait eut la veille. Puis, reprenant paisiblement ma position, je ne pus retenir un éternuement. Sans doute ma nuit passé sous la pluie. Si j'avais fermé la fenêtre, peut-être que je n'aurai pas été malade… tant de peut-être… tant d'incertitude. Je sentis comme une chaleur autour de mon bras. Le serrant contre lui, il se rapprocha de moi. Il était si chaud… un peu de réconfort, et ce sourire, gêné, qu'il m'offrait. Pour la seconde fois, j'esquissais un sourire, un de ces sourires si rare. Baissant le regard, il tenta d'articuler quelques mots, quelques chose alors que, moi, je restais là, à le regarder… non… je ne pouvais définitivement pas le lâcher du regard…

-Je… je ne… devrais…

-Chut…

Lui quémandant de se taire, je pris son visage entre mes doigts et, le tournant vers moi, je pris lentement possession de ses lèvres. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, tout comme, je n'ai rien su tout le long de ma vie, mais, la seule chose qui me venait à cet instant, à celui où je serrais ma main dans la sienne, c'était qu'il allait falloir que j'aille le remercier, lui, le génie, car il avait raison… quelqu'un pensait à moi…


End file.
